


Pretty

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Kink, Cuts, Dom/sub Undertones, Gore, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Sadism, Scars, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles licks his lips. Derek looks so pretty with blood painting him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

“Open your mouth.”

Derek, lying on the wooden table, naked and no restrains or cloth covering him, with his claws popped out and holding on to the scarred wood and his eyes blindfolded, parted his lips wide at the command, even though he knew what was coming.

A slick knife was placed between his teeth, the edges of his lips instantly starting to burn at the wolfsbane coated on it. He tries his best not to lick the knife but keep biting into it as the skin sizzled and the pain went excruciating. It was however nothing compared to when the knife was suddenly pressed deeper.

The skin sizzled as it cut through the flesh and tendons.

Derek gasped and choked at the pain, the burn, when the knife was pulled away. His face lay open wide to almost his ears and his healing factor working only sluggishly. Then a hand was smearing a paste on the edge of his cut and he started regaining his healing again. 

A tongue joined in next, licking at the back teeth, smearing his blood wider on his face, sucking the edges of his cut while hands roamed on his body, possessive and hard and demanding. Derek’s healing was already kicking back in, his skin was knitting together and Stiles watched in fascination. It never ceased to amaze him. 

Stiles bent down again and kissed Derek on his bloody mouth, lapping at the traces of it around his lips, and by the time Derek was completely healed with only a faint line showing that will disappear in a few hours or so, Stiles is astride his hips, and biting Derek bloody with his teeth.

Stiles is hard, and so is Derek. Stiles sits back and licks his lips. Derek looks so pretty with blood painting him. All the cuts that Stiles made minutes ago are gone, the antidote also acting as a werewolf energy drink so that Derek will not be unduly exhausted.

Stiles leans forward again and this time takes off the blindfold. Derek does not open his eyes till Stiles touched his eyelids softly. Derek looks to Stiles immediately, staring into Stiles eyes without hesitation. There is still blood on his face and a few places where the healing is not quite complete.

Stiles kisses him on those places. He bows his own hip down in a grind so that Derek gives a harsh breath. Stiles had all of his clothes on, even his plaid shirt. Apart from the blindfold still dangling off one ear, Derek is completely naked.

Pleased with how Derek now looks, Stiles gets off Derek and off the table, before pulling Derek off it too. Derek stumbles a little, still a bit pain drunk with his eyes unfocused and his mouth open as if he is still going for that extra mouthful of breath he missed.

Stiles pulls him over to the bed a few feet from the table and pushes Derek on it. Derek gets on the bed and the crawls to the middle of it to fall down on his stomach, arranging his body so that he can see Stiles behind him. Stiles who is taking off his clothes, one excruciating piece at a time.

Stiles shoves down his boxers, steps out of them and then climb onto the bed. His movements looked predatory and if it were anyone else, Derek would have been snarling and looking to defend himself. But this is Stiles, the one person, the human that he trusts and loves above anyone else.

Stiles gets on Derek bodily and lies still over him, covering Derek as if he wants to shield Derek from everything that means to hurt him. Derek burrows to the bed and attempts to make himself sink into the bed some more.

Stiles licks his earlobe from behind while his hands splay over Derek’s hips. “So beautiful,” Stiles whispers in reverence, the truth of his belief belied in the steady beat of his heart that Derek can hear thumping. 

“So beautiful, Derek, my Derek, mine, mine _mine_ ,” Stiles says before sinking his teeth in the skin by Derek’s nape, working his jaw till the skin and muscles give away and Stiles almost comes off with a mouthful of Derek’s flesh.

Derek gives a whine. That was painful. Stiles takes out his teeth but continues licking and sucking at the rapidly closing bite mark. Before the skin can fully close, Stiles dips his hand into the bloody bite and wets his fingers.

With another bite, this time on Derek’s scalp as Derek is pushing his head back into Stiles, Stiles takes his blood wet hand to Derek’s ass and then slowly starts to finger him. Derek whines again, desperation and want very clear in those sounds. 

Stiles places a kiss on his cheek and then pushes in with a hard shove. Derek gasps again. Blood dries sticky and is not an actual good option for lube. If Stiles goes for a rough fuck now, Derek will definitely tear something down there and the thought only makes him more hard, precome oozing copiously from his rock hard cock.

Stiles pulls out till only the tip is in and then slams back in again. Derek can feel something give then, something that will make him shit bits of blood the next time he gets on the toilet. He gives a small cry then, but does not tell Stiles to get off him or to stop; in fact he catches hold of one of Stiles hand and pulls him nearer to his body.

Stiles fucks him roughly, hard and brutal, face snarling even though he is human and drool slipping from the edges of his lips as he fucks Derek to within an inch of his life. For Derek, then pain just opens the floodgates to his pleasure and he pushes his bloody asshole back at Stiles to meet every thrust.

Both come near together and Stiles manages to thrust a few more times with his softening cock before he is done. They huff quick breaths in the suddenly silent room. Stiles slides out of Derek with a wince, eyeing the droplets of blood on his cock. He kisses Derek’s shoulder once and then gets up.

Stiles goes to the bathroom and after cleaning himself brings back a wet rag to clean Derek. He wipes his face first, and then his torso and last his groin and ass. He makes Derek drink a few sips of water and some orange juice as well before tugging him to a dry corner of the bed. 

Stiles gets in the bed, head on his pillow and gets ready to fall asleep. Derek is laid by Stiles’ feet, so Stiles places one of his feet on Derek’s chest and then promptly falls asleep. When Derek is cool and grounded, he will crawl to Stiles, place his head on Stiles’ chest and sleep holding onto him.

Stiles will wake up with Derek plastered to his side. Stiles will wake up happy and Derek sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Thanks for perusing. Kudos and Comments are love.


End file.
